


It's not you

by Violet26



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/pseuds/Violet26
Summary: Tony had thought he prepared for everything, including Peter turning him down, before he had invited the young man over to confess his feelings and ask him out. The one thing he hadn't prepared for was Peter turning him down with tears in his eyes and no answer as to why.





	It's not you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom and for this pairing. I hope it's okay and not too o.o.c.  
> The main reason I wrote this was because I've read plenty of stories with these two and there seems to be plenty focusing on Tony's insecurities but not many about Peter's. So, I wanted to try it.
> 
> If there's anything wrong in here, grammar or spelling related, please let me know. Also, if there's anything that doesn't make sense or something you think should be added, feel free to let me know that too.

Peter sat on the floor with his knees bent in front of him and arms wrapped tightly around them. He looked out the window and watched as the rain came down in sheets. He felt miserable and the fact he was trapped in Tony's place until the storm let up, made it even worse.

"You should get some sleep. " Tony said from across the room, a bit impatiently. He leaned back against the wall behind him, arms crossed. He would normally leave Peter be and give him the space he wanted but it was getting late and they both needed sleep. He also really wanted to wallow in misery alone, maybe with a good stiff drink or three, and he could do that easier with Peter in one of the guest rooms. 

"I'm fine here." Peter replied, unhappily,  drawing his legs closer to his body and not looking away from the window.

Though Peter's response and his tone weren't unexpected, Tony's eyes still narrowed. He's the one who had been turned down. He's the one who put himself out there, hoping for a chance at a meaningful relationship. He hadn't had too many of those in his lifetime and maybe he didn't often bother to look for someone to build one with, but he did this time. He hadn't in the beginning, of course, because Peter had been a kid. But as Peter grew up and changed into the young man who now sat on Tony's floor, Tony's feelings had changed too.

He hated it at first and hated himself  because he had felt guilty. He had felt guilt because he wanted someone who he had been a mentor to and wanted someone so young, so caring and sweet, so perfect.

It had taken some time and plenty of fighting with himself but gradually Tony accepted his new feelings. He convinced himself to take a chance. He saw something in Peter and he had been sure Peter felt something for him too. If the younger man did feel something, did want to try having a romantic relationship, Tony would do whatever he could to make it work.

Tony had known that if Peter did return his feelings, chances were the younger man wouldn't tell him first. So, it was up to him. Of course, he had also known he had to make sure there was as little pressure as possible, make sure Peter knew he could say no. The last thing he had to do, was to prepare himself to be turned down, just in case.

So, after going over everything, Tony did it. He invited Peter over, had some food delivered and had a movie planned. They didn't hang out often outside the lab but it wasn't unusual enough for Peter to question it. He had worked the confession into their conversation, asked him out on a proper date and, he had been turned down.

Tony wasn't used to not getting what he wanted or who he wanted, wasn't used to be rejected, but he had done his best to prepare for that outcome. So that part stung more than he'd care to admit, but the fact he didn't even get a reason had been the real slap to the face. Instead he had received a "I can't" from a teary-eyed Peter who, without another word, practically ran to the elevator afterwards, desperate to leave.

Unfortunately for them both, fate or something of the kind seemed to want to rub salt in Tony's wounds and keep Peter from making his escape. Not only did the doors to the elevator refuse to open when Peter tried them (for reasons Tony still hadn't figured out) but a bad storm came out of nowhere. It  would have been nearly impossible for Peter to make his way through the city, even with his suit.

After taking another deep, calming breath, Tony nodded. Peter had his reasons for turning him down. Hopefully he would be able to tell Tony why eventually but now obviously wasn't the time. Right now, Tony had to remember he was the older one. He had that wisdom that was supposed to come with age. He could do this, he could be responsible. "Alright" he replied, trying to sound casual, maybe concerned. "At least move to the sofa, you'll be more comfortable."

Peter cringed slightly at the tone of Tony's voice. He knew the other man was trying to disguise it, but Peter had spent enough time around him to know he wasn't as okay as he was trying to come across. Their conversation hadn't been that long ago and Peter hadn't handled the situation well, at all, so he couldn't blame him. Peter still felt embarrassed at the memory and knew his current behavior wasn't real mature but he still wasn't ready to explain everything. He bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something.

* * *

Peter was excited to spend time with his mentor and friend. They would be eating take-out from one of Peter's favorite restaurants, watching a movie he'd been dying to watch and discussing a new modification to his suit.

As he entered the penthouse Peter saw the food had arrived already and the table had been set. Tony and him quickly settled in. They ate and enjoyed conversation about multiple subjects. After the meal they settled on Tony's sofa for a movie. Peter had just sat next to Tony, not paying much attention to anything but the screen in front of him, when the older man got his attention.

"Hey kid," Tony said as he turned himself to properly face Peter. Peter gave him a questioning look but remained queit. "Peter." Tony corrected himself before beginning  again.

Peter patiently listened to Tony speak until he realized the older man had confessed having feelings for him and asked him if he wanted to go on an actual date sometime. He didn't hear much after that because his mind was buzzing with noise and his heart felt like it stopped for seconds before pounding hard in his chest. He simply sat in disbelief, eyes wide, as Tony continued speaking.

The jumble of thoughts that ran through Peter's head almost hurt; _"Wait, what?", "Did I hear that right?", "Iron Man's asking me out!", "Oh my God, yes!", "You have no idea how long I've wanted you!" "I probably shouldn't say that right now though"._ Peter felt himself blush as he met Tony's eyes. _"He's waiting for a reply.", "Say something, you idiot!"_  A moment later he opened his mouth and heard himself whisper, _"I'm sorry, I can't"_ as he stood up, tears forming in his eyes. He moved towards the elevator even as his mind screamed at him; _"Don't say that!", "What the hell!"._

* * *

The elevator hadn't opened and even if it had the storm made leaving dangerous. Instead, Peter had walked, defeated, to one of the many windows and stared out it before slumping to the floor. That's where he had remained until now. 

Peter felt Tony sit down next to him and tensed but he didn't move. "It's alright, you know, if you're not interested." Tony said quietly. He really wasn't good at this part. "There's plenty of reasons not to date an old man like me." He had been looking forward, watching the rain and lightning, but chanced a glance at Peter. The younger man hadn't moved, he just sat still and stared out the window. "Whatever the reason, I can take it, I'm a big boy." Tony fell silent then, looking at the floor now. He didn't want to push, just wanted Peter to know he'd be alright with whatever reasons he had for saying no, if the younger man wanted to share them. When, after a few minutes had passed and the only noise in the room remained the noise coming  from the storm outside,  Tony decided to continue. "I understand it might take some time but I hope we'll still be able to work together after this." He waited again but Peter still remained silent and the frustration in Tony became too much. He stood up and began to leave the room so he didn't end up saying something he shouldn't.

"Wait!"  Peter called out, still sitting but turning around. Tony stopped his exit but he didn't turn to face him. Peter couldn't take it anymore.Tony was blaming himself again but this, what Peter said or didn't say before, wasn't Tony's fault. The thing that stopped Peter from saying yes to going out with the other man and telling him that his feelings were returned were the words that had been repeating in his head, in between everything else. After Tony had asked him out, in the mess of all the excited thoughts and feelings, Peter kept hearing himself say, _“I’m not good enough.”_ He finally stood up and faced the older man. "It's not you, it's me." Peter said, as clearly as he could manage. 

Tony snorted. He may have only heard that line a handful of times in his lifetime but he knew what it meant. "In my experience kid, it's always the person who gets told that."

Peter stepped forward but still kept some distance between himself and Tony. He was determined to tell him everything now. He had to be an adult. If he could be Spiderman, he could do this. Slowly, letting out the deep breath he'd drew in, Peter spoke up. "It's not like that this time." Tony still didn't turn around but he didn't leave either, Peter took that as a good sign. "You've done so much in your life, seen everything and have been everywhere," he began, hoping Tony wouldn't take what he was saying the wrong way. 

 _"What a polite way of saying you're old."_ Tony's mind unhelpfully piped up. He frowned but let Peter continue.

"And you've dated so many people." Peter continued.

 _"Old and a whore."_ The thought made Tony want to roll his eyes, he knew Peter hadn't meant it that way. He quickly shook the thought from his head and forced himself to to turn and face Peter. The look on the young man's face was sad but determined. He watched, in silence, as Peter took a couple more steps forward as he kept speaking.

"I haven't been to all the places you have. I don't have money. I'm not like the others you've been with either." Peter's voice cracked a little as he went on. "I haven't met many of the people you've dated but if they're anything like Ms. Potts, who's so poised and graceful" Peter shook his head sadly, but he clenched his fist at his sides when he felt tears on his lashes. He refused to cry, again. "That's not... that's not me." He sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes. "I know you only mentioned one date but, if it's more, if it becomes something, I don't have anything to offer you." Peter finished, barely above a whisper, and ducked his head.

Tony stared in shock. Of all the reasons he thought Peter had turned him down, he hadn't expected that. He stepped close to Peter before reaching up and grabbing his chin lightly. He lifted Peter's face up so he could meet the younger man's eyes. "Peter, I don't want anything from you, except some of your time. I like spending time with you; talking, joking, and sharing ideas. I would love to spend more time with you, whether that's as your friend, mentor or something more." He gave Peter a small, warm smile. "And please don't compare yourself to others. I like you _because_ you're different. I don't need you to be any of other way." He moved his hand up to Peter's cheek and wiped away some fresh tears with his thumb. "Tell me I'm too old for you, I'm too broken, or you're uncomfortable with how many people I've dated, but don't say it's because you're not enough. Sweetheart, you're perfect."

"Mr. Stark, Tony" Peter began, unsure how to feel. The look in Tony's eyes was so sincere but he had trouble believing anyone like Tony Stark would think he was perfect. He reached for the hand that was still on his face and lowered it. "Thank you." he whispered before he wrapped his arms around the other man.Tony hesitated a moment before returning the hug. "If you still want to, I'd like to go on that date." Peter said quietly, his breath ghosting over the skin of Tony's neck.

Tony felt a light shiver shoot through him as Peter spoke but ignored it. It wasn't the time. He pulled back enough to look at Peter. "Of course, if you're sure." Peter nodded. "Yeah, I am." Tony smiled. "Alright. Just remember, we'll take this as slow as you want. There's no rush." Peter returned Tony's smile and nodded again before resting his forehead against the other man's. The two were silent for a minute, just enjoying the moment, then Tony pulled back again and his eyes fell on Peter's lips. "Would it be alright if I ..." he trailed off as his gaze met Peter's eyes then his lips once more. "Yes." Peter whispered before he pulled the other man close again and his lips met Tony's. The kiss was short and chaste but also full of promises.

When Tony and Peter finally pulled away from each other, Tony stretched. "It's late, we should sleep." 

Peter nodded in agreement as he finally realized how tired he was. "Yeah." He glanced out the window. "The storm's let up some. I could.." 

Tony interrupted. "There's plenty of room here." He insisted. "In fact, there are guest bedrooms or, you could sleep in mine." He suggested. Peter's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but Tony held up a hand to stop him from saying anything. "Just sleep, I promise." 

"Okay." Peter agreed. He took Tony's hand into his and let the older man lead him to the bedroom, feeling a lot lighter now that they talked.

Looking at the calming storm one last time on the way out of the room, Tony felt hopeful that they might be able to make this work.

 


End file.
